


you pick up me and take me home again

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, AtLA, Based on a Lorde Song, F/F, Mutual Pining, tyzula baby!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: azula and ty lee were inseparable.tyzula high school,
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	you pick up me and take me home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspenRoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/gifts).



> little glimpse into a mutual pining relationship based on the song "400 Lux" by lorde. i own nothing.

azula and ty lee were inseparable since they were kids.

the pair did everything together, from double dates, to projects, to sports. it was always the broody azusa and the bubbly ty lee, each two sides of a coin.

azula slunk around Caldera high, dressed like a typical skater boy. she never went anywhere without her skateboard, and always chewed cinnamon gum.

(she never ran out because ty lee would always secretly put more packs in her backpack) 

ty lee on the other hand, would always be found tailing after azula, her hair in the signature braid. she was always dressed very femme, and always had a different color scrunchie on her wrist.

(azula would always buy her a new one whenever they went to the shoppes)

the two were always seen together, azula scowling and ty lee smiling. the very pillars of brooding lesbian and smiley bisexual in the Caldera halls.

unfortunately for azula, ty lee was very popular. she was the head cheerleader and gymnastics captain; plus she was a part of the fashion and model un club. 

(azula was apart of the model un too but she refused to say it out loud) 

(ty lee always thought azula looked adorable in her pant suits, and she always matched her dress somehow to the colors of the suit)

azula was not popular. she had a few loyal skater friends- suki and her boyfriend sokka- but otherwise, she was pretty vacant in that department. 

ty lee would always try her best to get azula to be best friends with her best friends katara and yue; but azula was far too awkward for it. the conversations were two minutes long, and the azula always ended up skating away.

  
  


the friendship looked wholly strange, as if it shouldn’t work out at all. they were from different statuses, social groups, and frankly, their aesthetics clashed. 

but the pair were inseparable. and they killed all the time in the world together, as long as it was just the two of them. 

—-

azula tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel impatiently. ty lee was taking too long to exit the house party for her liking, and she felt weird sitting outside in her little subaru. 

(seriously, she looked like a dork)

finally, ty lee stumbled out, supported by a blushing katara.

azula raised her eyebrow at the sight, before calmly exiting the car to help ty lee get in. katara smiled sheepishly, but her glassy eyes told a different story.

“ssorry ‘zula, things got crazzyy when sokka pulled beer-  _ hiccup-  _ pong out,” the girl said.

before azula could respond, ty lee started to manically giggle at katara’s statement, sending the pair into a fit of laughter.

azula picked up ty lee like a baby, and gently placed her in the front seat. she buckled ty lee, even as the gymnast swatted at her hands, and closed the door with a  _ click _ .

“thanks katara. get home safe,”. she said dryly, before getting into her car.

katara waved and shouted  _ love youuuu!!  _ as azula pulled away carefully, not wanting to cause motion sickness for the drunk girl next to her.

azula clicked on  _ pure heroine  _ at the red light, and let shuffle do its work.

as  _ 400 Lux  _ started playing, ty lee suddenly came out of her drunken trance.

“zula i LOVE this song,” she gushed, sitting up in her seat.

the skater smiled. “i know lee, it reminds me of you,”.

ty lee cocked her head at azula. though the girl was very intoxicated, she looked like a goddess. her big brown eyes reflected silver in the moonlight, and her signature braid was out; her hair in big loose curls.

azula gulped, willing her cheeks not to burn.

(she was in trouble) 

“how does it remind you of me?”. the gymnast pressed, leaning into azula, even though she was driving.

the skater shrugged, trying to focus on the road the best she could. “oh you know, you’re kind of a pain in my ass. i  _ always  _ have to keep the car on for you,”.

ty lee pouted. “well you could always come into the party! even suki was there tonight!”

azula draped her wrists over the steering wheel, letting the car cruise down the dim road. “i know. but parties aren’t my scene. you know that,”. 

ty lee’s shoulder sagged, her pout getting bigger. 

the skater rolled her eyes playfully. “oh lee, don’t give me that. you know i love killing time with you. i got a lot not to do, anyways,”.

the gymnast smiled slightly, her glassy eyes. “i can’t believe you’re a straight-a student. you suck at turning assignments in,”.

azula grinned. she was kind of a teacher’s pet. “it’s all in the test scores baby,”. 

ty lee giggled, her nose scrunching up in the way azula loved.

to avoid blushing even longer, azula turned the car into an empty gas station, fixing to get some drinks. 

as she pulled into a parking spot, she turned to ty lee. “oj and some crackers?,”.

(everytime after a party, azula would get the pair snacks as they drove around to sober up ty lee)

(ty lee always got oj and ritz crackers, while azula opted for a blue slushie and some mini m&m’s)

ty lee nodded, blushing slightly. for what, azula didn’t know. they always did this- they were getting good at the routine.

azula got out of the car, and ran into the empty 7/11. her favorite night worker, bumi, was working. as he saw her walk in, a big grin grew on his face, and he held up the pre packed items.

“bumi! you’re the best!” she exclaimed, giving the man a high-five.

the man let out a jolly laugh, and slid the bag across the counter. “i figured i would pack it up this time. y’all are here every friday. what do ya do anyways at this time of night?”.

azula checked her phone. it was only twelve-thirty in the morning. “i guess i just love these roads where the houses don't change,” she shrugged.

the man stroked his wild beard, looking thoughtful. “very poetic coming from you, young skater,” he said, imitating darth vader.

it was a terrible imitation, but it made azula laugh. she slapped a twenty on the counter. “keep the change darth bumi, i’ll be back soon,”.

bumi grinned, taking the twenty and tossing azula a pack of cinnamon gum. “bye kid, see ya later. give this gum to your girl in the car,”.

azula caught it, frowning. “ty lee doesn’t like cinnamon gum,”.

he looked puzzled. “huh, that’s weird. she always comes in and buys cinnamon gum in bulk,”.

she shrugged, pocketing the pack of gum. “i guess she has a secret obsession with it,”. 

azula pushed out the door, the bell tinkling softly above it. as she slipped back into the car, she saw ty lee was sleeping, but also shivering. smiling, azula pulled her hoodie off and draped it over the girl. she gently set the bag on the counsel, and pulled out carefully. 

she turned the heat up, letting the car slowly fill up with warmth. she turned off onto the roads that she loved to pass through at night, the tree streets glowing in the dark.

as she held the steering wheel loosely, she turned to look at the sleeping girl.

she knew she would have to take the girl back home soon, but she liked it when she stayed.

she wouldn’t want to kill time with anyone else. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed it. more updates to come during the weekend. thank you for reading!


End file.
